EP-A-0 358 002 discloses a smoking system including a cigarette with a resistance heating element for heating tobacco material in the cigarette. The cigarette has an electrical connection plug for connection to a reusable, hand held controller. The hand held controller includes a battery and a current control circuit which controls the supply of power to the resistance heating element in the cigarette.
One problem of such a proposed smoking system is that tobacco smoke tends to condense on the internal walls of the system. This is undesirable because condensation build up on the internal walls of the system can lead to reduced performance.
Accordingly, it is advantageous to provide an electrically heated smoking system which, in use, substantially reduces or minimizes the occurrence of smoke or aerosol condensation on its internal walls.